A Tale of Two Stans
|story = |written = Josh Weinstein Matt Chapman Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Sabrina Cotugno Alonso Ramirez Ramos Stephen Sandoval Dana Terrace Luke Weber |directed = Sunil Hall |aired = July 13, 2015 (Disney XD) TBA (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = |previous = Not What He Seems |next = Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons }} is the twelfth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls and is the 32nd episode overall. It premiered on July 13, 2015. Official overview Cornered underneath the Mystery Shack, Stan must finally reveal the secrets of his past and his mysterious portal to Dipper and Mabel. Synopsis Grunkle Stan, cornered under the Mystery Shack, greets his brother with a hug. However, Stanford responds by punching him. He says that Stanley took a risk that he shouldn't have. Stan asks if he will thank him, to which Stanford replies that he has no intention of doing so when Stan was the reason that he was in the Universe Portal in the first place. Mabel interrupts, asking what is going on. We soon learn that the Stan that Mabel and Dipper know is actually named Stanley and he stole his brothers name Stanford. Stan then says that he has a lot of explaining to do, and starts to explain his life's story. It starts back when they were children exploring a beach. They come across a cave that holds a broken ship. The twins then make it their goal to fix it up and sail across the world together hunting for hidden treasure. Throughout his life Stan's brother was bullied for having six fingers, but Stan knows he always has his brother there. Stan and his twin could not be more different, Stanley is a trouble maker barely able to graduate while Stanford is a straight A student who wins most to all of the science competitions. Until one day when Stanford gets an opportunity of a life time. His dream college West Coast Tech has an admission team coming to see Stanfords most recent science experiment. Stanley still has his dream of sailing around the world in their boat while Stanford really want to get into the college. One night as Stanley goes into the gym to look at Stanford's experiment, he hits the table in frustration, and accidentially destroys his brother's prize experiment, ruining his chances of getting into the college. His family believes that he did it on purpose to try to prevent Stanford from going off to college without him, kicks him out of the house. Stanley then dedicates his whole life to getting enough money to prove his family wrong, becoming a plethora of unsuccessful businessmen. Banned from most states and some countries, he is forced to use fake identities and finally settles in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Credits * Written by: ** Josh Weinstein ** Matt Chapman ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Sunil Hall * Storyboarded by: ** Sabrina Cotugno ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos ** Stephen Sandoval ** Dana Terrace ** Luke Weber * With the Voice Talents of ** Kristen Schaal as Mabel ** Jason Ritter as Dipper ** Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger ** Linda Cardellini as Wendy ** Declan J. Krogman as Young Stan ** Jonathan Banks as Mr. Pines ** Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan ** Christian Mardini as Young Ford ** Ken Jenkins as Pa Duskerton ** Nick Offerman as Agent Powers ** J.K. Simmons as Ford ** Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Pines ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Young Blubs ** Gregg Turkington as Young Toby Determined ** April Winchell as Ma Duskerton * Addtional Voices ** Jeff Bennett - Judge ** Matt Chapman - Crampelter ** Alex Hirsch - Young Fiddleford, Shmebulock, Sr., Principal ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Kari Wahlgren - Receptionist, Tyler's Mom * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations *Grunkle Stan's real name is Stanley Pines, while the Author's name is Stanford Pines. *Soos writes fanfictions about Stan. *Stan has been banned from at least nineteen states in America: New Jersey, Montana, Nevada, Arizona, Texas, Maine, Massachusetts, Wyoming, Connecticut, Wisconsin, Iowa, Kansas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Vermont, New York, Ohio, Indiana, Missouri, Pennsylvania and North Carolina. *Ford and Stan are about sixty years old. *Grunkle Stan's tattoo is actually a burn mark from the portal control console. *Lazy Susan got her eye burned in an accident at the first tour of the Mystery Shack. *Stanford and Stanley's father is named Filbrick. *Stanford and Stanley have a younger brother named Shermy Pines, who is Dipper and Mabel's paternal grandfather. Series continuity *This episode continues where Not What He Seems left off. *This episode shows Ford chasing the Floating Eyeballs mentioned in Tourist Trapped and Scary-oke. *The memory eraser from Society of the Blind Eye returns. *Shmebulock's father, Shmebulock Sr., is shown being examined by Ford. *Ford is featured briefly in The Time Traveler's Pig during the scene where Mabel and Dipper time travel to the house in the snow. *The Dusk2Dawn convenience store from The Inconveniencing is seen before it closed and Ma and Pa Duskerton are seen alive. Trivia *The episode is thirty minutes long and its debut airing with no commercial breaks. For reruns, the run time of this episode will be 38 minutes including ad breaks. *Since Ford and Stan are the twins's great uncles, the two brothers have another sibling, considering the fact that neither of them are Dipper and Mabel's grandfather. The other sibling is Shermy Pines, baby that Ma is seen holding when Stanley is kicked out. *In this episode, a new photo is added to the theme song. That of Ford putting the journal in his jacket. Cryptograms *After Young Fiddleford has his head through the portal, he says YROO XRKSVI GIRZMTOV. Once this Atbash cryptogram is decoded, this reads BILL CIPHER TRIANGLE. (Old Man McGucket said this previously in one of his memories in Society of the Blind Eye.) *The ending cryptogram is 23 5-4-3-22-22-9-6-10 4-9-3-17-16 10-19-1 14-19-6-5-19-25 10-23-4-15-2-19 18-15-12-22-6-15-21-13 1-23-5-10'4 4-9-9 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 16-23-2-15-10-17 4-1-15-10-5 1-23-5 10-9-4 16-15-5 8-12-23-10 5-9 16-19 14-3-5-4 5-16-6-3-17-16-19-20 23-10-20 10-23-11-19-20 22-9-4-16 5-4-23-10. Once decoded it reads A STUBBORN, TOUGH, NEW JERSEY NATIVE, FILBRICK WASN’T TOO CREATIVE. HAVING TWINS WAS NOT HIS PLAN SO HE JUST SHRUGGED AND NAMED BOTH STAN *The code at the end, TIZOLHAJSIW CKMMWZPMKQ: GLY KJQBH '''can be decoded using the Vigenere cipher, and the key '''SIXER, to reveal the message BACKUPSMORE UNIVERSITY: YOU TRIED ru:Повесть о двух Стэнах Category:Season 2 episodes